<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forget by tiltheendoftheline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836131">Don't Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline'>tiltheendoftheline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, No Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve finds a page in Bucky's journal that is concerning and Bucky explains the origins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Wattpad: A-ARVIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was rarely home alone. Bucky was just always with him and Sam never left the penthouse. But, Steve wanted them to try to get along, so he made them go to the store together. They agreed to despite their protests because in reality, they wanted to get along, too. While they were gone, Steve decided to clean up a little. The place was a mess. He started in the kitchen, then the living room, then Sam's room, the office and then in his and Bucky's room. He was organizing Bucky's desk happily when he knocked over one of his notebooks. </p><p>     He picked it up, turning it over to close. "What's this?" He said, noticing the page that was opened. It was a page filled with "Don't forget Steve again" over and over, the ink smeared from something. Steve stated at the page, his heart aching. Thoughts roared in his head as he tried to think of what could've happened to make Bucky write it. He figured he would just talked to Bucky about it when he and Sam got home. Steve decided to draw until the heard the familiar sound of his roommate and his boyfriend bickering. He set his sketchbook down, jumping up to greet the two.</p><p>     "How was it?" Steve asked with a cheeky smile.</p><p>     "No," was Sam's response and Bucky just glared at him. Steve chuckled, pulling Bucky into a hug.</p><p>     "Can we speak about something?" Steve asked.</p><p>     "Yes, we can kick Sam out. Bye!" Bucky half joked.</p><p>     "Ha ha, tin man." Sam yelled from down the hall. Steve led Bucky into their room, sitting him on the bed.</p><p>     "What's up?" Bucky asked, shifting uncomfortably. Steve noticed how nervous Bucky looked, so he grabbed the journal and sat next to him. Steve opened up to the page, showing Bucky.</p><p>     "What's this?" Steve asked, grabbing Bucky's shaky hand. Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder, hiding the tears in his eyes.</p><p>     "I just had a dream."</p><p>     "About what?"</p><p>     "I, uh, forgot you."</p><p> </p><p>     Bucky opened the door searching for Steve. The place was quiet. That being said, it was empty, too. He walked in and went to the bedroom. He saw Steve sitting on the bed. Except he didn't know who the blonde man was. He had a mission, but completing it now seemed impossible.</p><p>     "Hey, Bucky," Steve greeted.</p><p>     "Who's Bucky?" Bucky said, walking towards Steve. He pulled out his knife, Steve not noticing.</p><p>     "Bucky-" Bucky held the knife to Steve's lips, quieting him.</p><p>     "Don't talk. It'll be easier that way." Bucky whispered. He looked into Steve's blue eyes, switching between each until he thought he'd be dizzy. He wrapped his hands around Steve's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter.</p><p>     "No...Bucky!" Steve strained. "You...know me!"</p><p>     "Shut up." Bucky said coldly.</p><p>     "Please, Buck!"</p><p>     "No more talking,"</p><p>     "It's Steve!" Steve managed to yell.</p><p>     "Shut up!" Bucky squeezed until he saw the light go out in Steve's eyes.</p><p>     Then everything came back.</p><p>     Every hug, kiss, date and name came back to him. He remembered Steve and he remembered himself. But it was too late. Steve was dead and it was Bucky's fault. Nothing could change what happened. Bucky cradled Steve's lifeless body, feeling the endless guilt weighing down on him.</p><p>     Bucky jolted awake and in a cold sweat. He head learned to control his screaming, so Steve was still asleep. Wait...was he? Bucky looked to his left to find that Steve was peacefully asleep. It was a relief to see Steve still alive. Bucky slipped out of bed and walked to his desk, pulling out his notebook. He grabbed a pen and started writing "Don't forget Steve again" over and over. The page was soaked in tears when he was finished. He got back into bed and held Steve close, whispering "I promise I won't forget again," as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>